Daverezi: Matespits
by Mundanis
Summary: After being stranded on the meteor for a while, Terezi tries hunting for a certain clown-troll but winds up talking to none other than the coolkid: David Beyonce Strider. (Rated T for language)


Terezi Pyrope stood in a pose as she sniffed around the meteor, arching her brows as she prepared to yell out a name.

"Gamzeeeeeee?" Terezi crowed as she examined the area with her cane. "Where are you?" she huffed, crossing her arms. "Not that I would be able to see you but you know…"

"Looking for your kissmewhatever?" Dave stood behind Terezi with a small smirk on his face.

"Dave!" Terezi spun around with a chuckle. "Why are you looking for Gamzee?"

"Who said I was?"

"I was guessing." Terezi sat down lazily.

"Congratulations, you were right; you win a Strider seal of approval." Dave snorted, sitting next to her.

"Big deal." She snickered.

"No seriously woman what the hell is a kissmewhatever."

"Kissmesis. Its love hate I guess."

"Well that's great. What else is there?" Dave yawned; he could actually care less but he wanted to talk to someone rather than sitting alone in a crater.

"Woah Dave I'm not Nepeta, but I guess there's moirail and matespirits."

"I know about moirails; Karkat told me that shit. What the fuck is a matespit?"

"Dave, if you're going to ask me this stuff pronounce them correctly." Terezi scolded at him. "Matesprits are like earth boyfriend and girlfriend." She mused, smiling.

"Oh, so like how you like Karkat."

"How do you know that?" she flinched a little.

"It's obvious." Dave rolled his eyes.

Terezi nonchalantly reached over and fiddled around with his sunglasses. "Hey, what did I say about touching the glasses?" he hissed at her.

"You never said anything about touching your glasses, Dave." Terezi laughed and removed them from his eyes.

"Good thing you're blind or I would kill you for seeing that." Dave sighed and grabbed them back, putting them back on his eyes.

"Come on Dave, have some fun!" Terezi crowed again.

"We're stranded on a meteor and Gamzee could come back and kill us. How can we have fun?"

"I don't know. Great thought though!" Terezi laughed.

"Sure." Dave deadpanned, eventually falling asleep.

"Dave?" Terezi was still awake; she quirked a brow. "Oh darn, he's sleeping." She yawned, leaning against him. "Whatever, I'll sleep too."

oOoOoOo

Eventually Dave woke up and was startled to find Terezi asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Yo creepy girl, wake up." He shook her arm gently.

"What?" Terezi lifted her glassed and rubbed her eyes. "Oh. Hi Dave." She chuckled, smiling.

"Yeah, hi." He yawned, gritting his teeth inwardly. 'Why the hell is she looking cute now?' he wanted to slap himself.

"What time is it?"

"Look lady, I don't even have a watch. No one has a watch anymore." He stood up, looking around. "I guess hours passed, maybe."

"Well then." Terezi grabbed her cane and stood up next to Dave with another smile.

"Hey, uh, Terezi?" Dave half-sighed as Terezi leaned on him again.

"Yeah?" she turned her head to gaze at his emotionless face.

"Do you, maybe, wanna be matespits or whatever?" he stared at the ground with another deadpan.

"Why?" Terezi let out a small gasp, her face flushing teal.

"I don't know. I guess I feel, uh, red for you?" Dave wondered if he was using his words correctly.

"You know, Dave," Terezi smirked, "I have ALWAYS felt red for you."

"What?" Dave pretended to not say that in a shocked tone as he cleared his throat. "I mean, cool." He sat down on a stone and pulled on Terezi's arm for her to sit down, and she did. "So I guess we're a thing now, huh?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Great. What do we do now? Do we-" Dave was cut off short as Terezi's lips clashed with his.

oOoOoOo

"An then they filled buckets!" Eridan put a bookmark in a book and set it down in front of Rose, who stared at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, what?" she shook her head and looked over at Dave and Terezi, who were talking at a table. "Your stories are weird."

"Rose, it really happened, I swwear!" Eridan frowned, trying to convince her that the event actually did occur.

"Yeah, sure it did."

"Hey, I could always tell a story of you an Kanaya." Eridan smirked.

"Never mind." Rose put a pillow on her head and drifted off to sleep as Eridan started reading his mini-fanfiction all over again.


End file.
